Bloodlust
by Keysuna
Summary: Buffy and Spike are called to LA by both of her old lovers as they prepare to battle a powerful force. But is the true fight for the Slayer against the demons that threaten human exsistence, or her torn heart? CHP 13 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N This story originally begun with the title Demon Letting. But the more I thought about the plot I wanted to develop, the less this story was working for it. So now this piece of fiction has been re-titled and will be taken in another direction. The fabric of plot I had before is now in the story Demon Letting, and yes there are similarities between this story and the other, but they are different publications. Please, if you have any questions, E-mail me.  
  
Spike, get off!" Buffy cried, pushing the vampire away from her. She lay panting on the bed as Spike rolled over to his side. The phone kept ringing and she couldn't bring herself to get up.  
  
"I'll just start somewhere else." He said, moving downward to her skirt.  
  
"Spike, get the phone." Buffy sighed, her lips still lingered with the touch of Spikes and she doubted that they could handle a full conversation. He cursed something British and reached for the bed stand. By now the ringing was nearing it's end and the message machine would pick up soon.  
  
"Hello." It was Spikes seductive drawl. Buffy closed her eyes and waited for her vampire to come back, she wanted him on her, not the phone. Her feet played with the edge of the blue checkered sheets that kept her warm. Spike had the remainder of it lapped over his waist.  
  
"It's for you love." Spike handed the phone to her and she sat up, back propped against the bed post.  
  
She held the phone close to her ear, and let her eyes wander away from her lover. It was nearing dawn, and through the closed blinds silted sun was peeking through. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy, hi." The voice was Riley's, a surprise to her still dazed mind. He sounded deeper, harder, then before, but it was still the same voice she had fallen in love with. Neither had spoken to each other since their last encounter, and their farewell hadn't been shared with content. "How is everyone?"  
  
""You didn't call to check up on the scoobies, did you." She said with more ice and cold then she expected. As much as it had changed, the voice was still the same she realized. Unlike her other lovers, he didn't have the same 'experienced' dialogue, but he was sweet, and innocent, something neither of her vampires could manage. She hid the harshness with a laugh. "Everyone's OK."  
  
"Good good, that's good." As much as hearing him comforted her, she knew something was wrong, and he would get to it in his own time. Spike had fallen on his side and was staring at the Slayer. He had pulled the sheets up to his chest, where shafted sunlight fell.  
  
"Who is it?" He whispered.  
  
Buffy put one hand to the receiver and mouthed Riley's name to the vampire. His eyes widened with interest rather then shock. He scratched his arm and shifted position slightly on the pillow. "What's Caption Cardboard want?"  
  
The Slayer shrugged and returned her attention back to the phone and Riley, who had started speaking again. "There isn't any apocalyptic happening down on the hell mouth, is there?" He roughly questioned. The room was beginning to brighten with newly come sun. It flooded the walls and caused Spike to wince, in his silence, Buffy could see the slight pain. She leaned over to the window and drew the curtains until light tinged darkness overtook their vision.  
  
"Not at the moment...." She said carefully.  
  
There was sigh from the other line. "There's a growing sect of vampires in LA. They call themselves the Bloodlust and they're big."  
  
"How big is big?" She asked, it was like him to avoid the point and then just come out with it when he reigned in the courage. The trait had bugged her when they were together and still did.  
  
"The rough count is 500." He was good at keeping his feelings in check, the words were matter of fact, had been matter of fact the whole conversation. Buffy took in a long breath when she heard the number.  
  
"That's.. big." She said finally. "But it's not my problem, that's Angels territory, I can give you his number if you want-"  
  
"I'm at his place right now." He said bluntly.  
  
"What is this? Surprise Buffy day?" She said in a forced laugh. "I'm a missing something here because last time you two had an encounter it ended in a fight." The Slayer took in a breath from her small rant and Riley intervened before she could go on.  
  
"He can't handle it alone and neither can the I." Some emotion seeped through, but it was anything but comforting. Buffy took in a breath as he went on. "Angel thinks that maybe you'll find something were missing."  
  
"Don't expect miracles, I'm not a god." She put.  
  
The line was silent for a few moments. "Yes, but you are the Slayer."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to say something but another voice came on the line. It was fuzzy and faraway, meaning that whoever was speaking was near the phone but not on it.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" It was Angel.  
  
Buffy felt something seize up in her stomach. She glanced to Spike who lay on his back, eyes closed. The Slayer nudged him slightly with her foot as Riley answered her past lovers question.  
  
"You done yet love?" Spike drawled. She shook her head.  
  
"Riley's at Angels house." Her whisper brought a strong reaction out of the vampire. He sat up and put his head close to the receiver, listening as Angel and Riley fought over the phone.  
  
"Let me talk to her." Angel said defiantly.  
  
"You didn't even want me calling!" Riley shot back, anger edged in his voice.  
  
"It's my phone and my ex." Angel put in the same tone as before.  
  
"My ex too." The fight drew to an end as Riley's pathetic last struggle resulted in him giving up the phone.  
  
"They're not exactly best buds now are they." Spike mused as Buffy said hello to Angel.  
  
She smiled. "So what's going on?"  
  
"Exactly what he told you." Angel sighed. "It's nice to talk to you again."  
  
Buffy rolled her shoulders. "Ditto."  
  
"Why don't you ask her why Spike answered?" The call had come from Riley, somewhere near the phone. As usual of the army boy, he exacted his revenge through childish means, hurting Buffy more then Angel in the process.  
  
"Spike?" The elder vampire asked, slight amusement rang in his voice and Buffy wondered where it came from. "What is Spike doing over?"  
  
The Slayer sighed. "Tell Riley that my business is mine to tell, I'll be over in a few hours." Just as she was about to hang up, Angel said his fast good bye.  
  
"Oh." He added quickly. "If you two aren't killing each other, bring Spike along, we could use the extra fire power." With that he hung up.  
  
Buffy drew the phone down and laid it in the cradle, biting her lower lip.  
  
"So what's up love?" Spike crawled over to her, tangled in the sheets.  
  
The Slayer looked at him and didn't complain as he begun to trail kisses along her neck. "We're going to LA." He stopped and drew back a tad, letting an arm drape across her shoulders.  
  
"We are?"  
  
She nodded and pulled the arm off. "I'm going to take a shower, you go get dressed and tell everyone we won't be back for a couple of days." Buffy drew her arms up high. "Were going to meet up some old friends."  
  
A/N: Well, it's not to great, but I do have an interesting plot in store if anyone cares to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sorry for the confusion of the last chapter. This story takes place during any down time in both BtVS and Ats, with Spike having his sole and not being insane. As for the B/A vs B/S issue, yes, ultimately the Slayer will end up with Angel, but not in the way you would imagine. Just sit back, read and enjoy, things will come in due time. And don't forget to review!  
  
The sky turned over to the night while they drove. Spike had been pleased, the absence of light made it so he no longer had to hide in the back. It had taken them longer then the Slayer anticipated to get out of the house. First Dawn had wanted to come along, saying she could stay with their father while Buffy fought off the demons. The only thing that did was remind the Slayer that she really should check up with her dad, since the death of her mother they hadn't communicated. That coupled with the run she had had to make down to the school for a sword she lent to Wood had ruined their schedule. Spike held the weapon in his lap and looked it over. He had moved up to the front once the sun disappeared.  
  
"Luv, why are we bothering with the weaponry? I wouldn't put it past peaches to have his own assortment of swords and other pointy objects." The vampire questioned, looking over the hilt.  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the road, they had almost reached Angels. "It's for Riley." She said simply.  
  
"Excuse me pet?" Spike scoffed, throwing the sword to the back. "I didn't know we would be exchanging gifts."  
  
Buffy turned onto the next street, only two more to go. "I got it for him before he left."  
  
The vampire took the hint and let the subject drop. The car arrived at a red light and the Slayer drew the car to a stop. He turned his attention out the window. The streets of LA were illuminated by the soft light of the moon and street lights. Couples walked the streets, hand in hand. A girl, no older then Dawn sat huddled up against a street corner, she clutched a thin blanket to her body and shivered against the cold. Just as the light changed, two men, walked up to her, one took her by the arm and shoved her up. The other was hooded in black, and cast a glance toward the road. His face wasn't human.  
  
"There's a girl who's about to be supper for a few fanged bloodsuckers." Spike said, craning his neck around to watch as they dragged her into the back of an alley. Buffy flashed a glance to where the vampire was looking, she turned the car in a U-turn and parked it at the side of the street.  
  
Spike looked at her. "Was that legal luv?"  
  
She didn't answer. The Slayer pushed the door open and hopped out, taking a steady walk to where the girl had disappeared. A stake was held lazily in her right hand. Spike jumped out of the open door and slammed it closed before jogging after her. He caught with her just as she entered the alley. Both the vampires turned to them. The one who had faced Spike before had the girl in his grasp and was about to lean in for the kill. The other stood next to him, but still was the face of human. They hadn't bitten yet and girl looked at Buffy with fear trembling in her eyes.  
  
"Get away from her." The Slayer's voice was cold.  
  
The one that still looked human stepped forward. "John, did you think we should give our kill over to the nice little girl here?" He mocked, finally changing into his true face.  
  
Buffy didn't wait. She lunged at the one holding the girl, forgoing the other for Spike. The vampire threw the girl to the side and readied to fight. She re gripped the stake and parried a punch that was thrown, making a quick kill, she shoved the wood into his heart until all that was left was dust. Underneath the battle sounds of Spike and other vampire, the girl sobbed, curled on the alley floor. Buffy stole her a glance and then rushed up to the other fight, staking the vampire from behind. He dusted to show a panting Spike.  
  
"I didn't have a stake." He said helplessly. Buffy threw him hers with emotion glazed eyes and turned toward the girl. She knelt beside her and brushed her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Are you all right?" The Slayer asked, voice soft.  
  
The girl gave a shaky nod. "Who were they?"  
  
"Bad men." Spike said, coming over. He received a glare from Buffy, but kept going. "Bad men who wanted your blood." He gave a fake lunge toward her and laughed. The girl looked at him as though he was crazy and shivered again.  
  
"Don't mind him." Buffy stroked her hair again and stood up. "C'mon, I'll get you some place safe." She put her hand out, and carefully the girl took it. When at last she was to her feet, they walked toward the street, Spike behind them.  
  
"What were they?" she asked carefully, clutching Buffy's hand.  
  
"This." Spike said from behind. Both Slayer and girl turned to see a vamped out Spike. The girl screamed and dropped Buffy's hand. She finally stopped when Spike turned back, and then took off running out of the alley and sight.  
  
Buffy turned back from the watching the girl go. "What is your problem?" She seethed.  
  
"What? A bloke can't have any fun?" He asked, flashing her a grin.  
  
She looked down at the floor and back up again at the vampire. "That girl nearly died!"  
  
"But she didn't, and point that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Added that I've been in a car all day, I need fun."  
  
"No Spike, you need help." Buffy walked down the alley, not turning as he called out her name.  
  
She swung the car door open and slid in, closing it before the running Spike could come in as well. He knocked on the window, and Buffy rolled it down.  
  
"You can walk." With that she rolled up the glass and started the car. Leaving an open mouthed Spike looking after her.  
  
A/N Don't worry, A/B interactions next chapter, along with some A/R and A/S, R/S (not slash!) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I've been noticing this one trend, the Buffy readers are split into two camps. A/B and S/B. Mostly because I opened the story with a Spike scene, I got a lot of Spuffy readers who reviewed, and some of them said they wouldn't continue reading because the story will end A/B. I really had no idea the pairing of the Slayer had such dominance over who read. So, I will make this clear. There is B/S, B/A and B/R interaction. Personally I think that the Slayer belongs with a certain cursed vampire, but I also believe that the love Spike has for her is strong and true.  
  
Sorry for the lack of Spike and Buffy in this chapter, I meant to have them, but I thought a little interaction between Riley and Angel and co. would be fun to write. The army boy is such an interesting character, he's mature, yes, but has many traits of a child. Well, onto the story, and please, if your reading, continue to because of the plot and my writing (word on the street say's it's good) and not stop because you dislike the pairing of the characters.  
"She still not here?" Riley asked, jumping the stairs as he came down.  
  
Both Angel and Wesley looked up from the assortment of papers they had been bent over. "Not yet." The vampire sighed and straightened to his full height.  
  
"Wonder what's taking her." Wesley said, cleaning his glasses with one hand, he returned his gaze to the reading material. Darkness masked the windows, and they had been watching through them since they were painted with gold from the sun.  
  
Angel walked over to the weapons rack and emerged with an ax. He started to clean it with a soiled rag that he had taken from a hook as Riley took a seat on the last step.  
  
"You nervous?" The army boy watched the elder vampire. The silver shine of the weapon was coming strong now. Angel didn't answer.  
  
"I remember when we used to make plans to get together." Riley went on, talking to himself. "I would look forward to it for hours before, doing school projects that weren't due for another week, excessively cleaning. . ." His eyes focused on Angel from their previous empty gaze. The vampire stared back, and then looked down at the weapon he was still shining. He turned and put the ax back in it's proper place on the rack. Riley grinned and went on.  
  
"Of course, usually she was so busy she had to cancel, being the Slayer and all." Riley kept talking as Angel walked toward the door, and peered through the window. "The nights that we were together though, it was like everything bad in the world would just melt away. No scientific experiments gone wrong, or vengeful gods, demons, or vampires, just me and her." He looked up at the ceiling and back again at the floor as though looking for a scrap of memory to materialize.  
  
"You still love her?" Angel said, turning from the window.  
  
"Buffy?" Riley asked, bringing his attention to the vampire.  
  
Angel nodded and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Do you?" Riley countered.  
  
He didn't say anything for a few moments and took another glance out the window. "Yeah, I still love her."  
  
Riley took a minute to taste what the vampire had said, He rolled his shoulders and answered the question for himself. "I do, but it doesn't matter, she doesn't love me back."  
  
"You so sure of that?" Angel asked, finally departing from the window.  
  
The army boy looked at him squarely in the eyes. "It's a demon she wants, I can't give her that."  
  
Angel put his hands up in mock defeat and stepped back, smiling. "You think I'm a demon?"  
  
"You and Spike both, just because a monster is chained doesn't mean it's teeth aren't still there, that the hunger doesn't come up every time a meal, a person, walks past." He met his eyes to the vampire and saw the recognition fly through. "I see Buffy as a human, but she didn't want that. You and Spike treat her as a demon, and she doesn't get that she isn't one."  
  
"The Slayer is born of darkness." The comment came from Wesley who had finally taken his attention off of the papers and turned it to the vengeful lovers.  
  
Riley stood up and stared straight at the ex watcher. "Buffy is not a demon."  
  
"She's not human." Wesley countered back. "And neither is Faith, or any Slayer before them."  
  
"Your right." The words came from Connor, he was standing on the stairs, looking down and leaning against the railing. "About the vampires." He continued to Riley. "Even with the soul, they're still monsters."  
  
Angel looked up. "Thanks for the support son."  
  
"Welcome." Connor smiled and jumped off the railing and onto the floor of the lobby.  
  
Riley gave out a breath as the boy walked over to them. "Impressive." He put simply.  
  
Connor answered with him with a nod. "When is the Slayer coming?"  
  
"Supposedly a few hours ago." Wesley said.  
  
They all turned toward the door as it creaked open, as if on command, Buffy walked in. Her gold hair was down, and she was clad in a leather black coat that stirred up faint memories in Riley's mind. Held in her hand was a sword which was held at her side. She gave them all a sideways smile.  
  
"Hey." She sight softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Buffy." Angel breathed, rushing up to her with vampire speed and taking her in a hug. She stood stunned for a moment, and then returned the gesture. Caustically she buried herself in the shoulder of his black coat, breathing in the dusty scent of him and the nostalgia that rammed itself through the air. The Slayer let her eyes close, she hadn't realized how much she had missed him until she found herself in his arms. After what seemed like forever to Buffy, Angel broke the embrace, but kept her by the shoulders.  
  
"It's good to see you." He said finally.  
  
She smiled at him. "Same here."  
  
"Uh, hello?" Riley waved, drawing both their attention. He had taken position leaning against the desk and grinned at his former love. Buffy looked back over to the vampire, We'll-Talk-Later gaze held in her eyes, and then returned her attention to the army boy. The Slayer ran over, and threw him the sword when she was close enough as to not accidentally impale him.  
  
Riley looked the blade over and ran a hand along the dull side. "How is it that I get a sword and he gets a hug?"  
  
"You want a hug?" The Slayer gave a fake pout and opened her arms wide for him to fall into. He smiled and set the blade down onto the counter and embraced her himself. The hug itself was sweet, not dripping with passion or need as her vampire lovers would give, but sweet none the less, and as she continued her hold on to Riley, she realized that everything with him had been just that . . . sweet.  
  
He started to withdraw. "Missed you."  
  
"Miss you too." As they departed, Buffy kissed him. Even after she did it she couldn't realize why, as though it was only second nature. He looked at her with his eyes of amber brown and smiled.  
  
"Well, Buffy I'm glad you finally showed up." Wesley said, coming over. She turned and looked at the once Watcher.  
  
"Wesley." She stammered out, looking him over. Riley stood beside her, a look of slight loss as the Slayers attention was turned else where masked his eyes, but only Connor saw the change in emotion as he stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. "You look good." She said at last. He smiled at her and came to give her a hug of his own.  
  
Buffy let him embrace her, and a heavy emotion that had been weighing her down finally disappeared. The confrontations between her and her old lovers was over, and now she was in the arms of someone who missed her for herself, and not her body. When the embrace was over, the Slayer looked around as if to confirm she was done with re introductions and her eyes fell upon Connor. He returned the gaze with glazed eyes.  
  
"So this is the Slayer?" He asked, Buffy guessed to Angel who had taken stance next to the strange boy. "She isn't as pretty as the other one."  
  
She shifted her weight at what he had said. The vampire gave him a backhand to the head.  
  
"Ow!" The boy cried, clutching the spot where Angel had hit him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Didn't we have a conversation about being nice to our guest?" Angel asked, walking away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Connor muttered, rubbing his head again. "I forgot."  
  
"C'mon Buffy." Angel said, walking past her and to the stairs. "I'll show you were your room is."  
  
The Slayer didn't move for a moment, eyes locked with the boy. He stared back, smiling coyly.  
  
"You should meet my sister." She said finally, and turned to follow Angel up the stairs. The vampire had already mounted the steps halfway and she ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Interesting kid you got there." Buffy commented when they were out of earshot.  
  
He looked at her and gave nothing away through his dark eyes. There was no pain left, the anguish from the soul, the death. . . her, it had disappeared, leaving only an almost cold gaze. "You have no idea."  
  
Angel shifted his attention toward the hall and away from the Slayer. She let her hand rest on the railing as they mounted the stairs. "He any good at fighting?"  
  
"If there was a male Slayer, he would be it." The vampire said after pondering the question for a few brief moments, he turned a first right.  
  
"Oh, wow." Buffy stopped walking as Angel started to open the door to a room. "Is he human, demon, what?" They both walked in, and the Slayer stepped to the bed, sitting on the edge, eyes on her former lover.  
  
"It's a long story." He said coming to sit next to her.  
  
She looked at him and gave a soft smile. "I have a lot to tell you too."  
  
His eyes had adopted a warmer gaze. "You want to go first?"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "All right." Angels hand came to clasp on her own, and taking it as an invention, she let her head rest in the crook of his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Dawns an entity of power that was crafted into the form of human from me so that I would protect her from a hell god. Every memory we have of her was made up by monks."  
  
The vampire took a minute to process the information. "Explains a lot."  
  
Buffy played with his fingers between her own. "Your turn."  
  
"The kid, Connor, he's my son." Buffy resisted the urge to sit up as he continued. "Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back to life and somehow she bore our child, and then she died."  
  
"He a vampire?" She asked, a pit forming in her stomach. It wasn't as if she had been chaste between graduation and now, but she hadn't fathomed that Angel wouldn't remain so.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I don't know what he is, but he's not a vampire."  
  
The Slayer opened her eyes and looked up at him, acknowledging it was her turn. "I'm fucking Spike."  
  
"I've had a crush on Cordy." He said in response. They sat in silence.  
  
"Where is Spike by the way?"  
  
Buffy curled in closer to him before answering. "He was being a bastard so I kicked him out, he's probably wandering the streets trying to find his way here."  
  
"It's a pretty loveless relationship then?" Angel asked.  
  
The Slayer tasted the question and thought. "I don't know."  
  
They both remained speechless, but not from lack of anything to say, until the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls, Buffy disentangled herself from Angel as Riley walked into the room.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Riley said in mocking tone.  
  
Angel stood and Buffy traced his motions. "Just catching up." The Slayer answered quickly.  
  
Riley nodded but the fact that he didn't believe them shimmered in his eyes. "Wes wants you." He said, directing the comment to Angel and jabbing toward the door. The vampire gave one last glance at Buffy and strode to the door, not meeting the eyes of Riley who stepped aside for him to pass.  
  
"He's not that social is he?" The army boy smiled at the Slayer who returned the gesture. He moved further into the room, closing the door.  
  
"I'm sure you two bonded between now and the time I came." Buffy disrupted the silence that had held and tried to avoid her ex lovers eyes without looking painfully obvious.  
  
Riley shrugged. "How was Xander and Anya's wedding?" The subject change was abrupt.  
  
"Didn't happen." She put simply, walking over to the window and peering out. "Where's Sam by the way? I was looking forward to seeing her again-"  
  
"She's dead." Riley cut her off. The Slayer turned around to face him, sympathy painted her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She stammered.  
  
Riley looked away, trying to keep in tears that had suddenly been drawn up. "It's OK."  
  
Again silence overtook the room. "And Tara and Willow, what's up with them?" His effort to regain his strength showed through the sob that threatened to break through his voice.  
  
"Tara got shot with a bullet meant for me a little while after you came back." Buffy said, trying desperately to pull away from the subject of his wife, even if it was with the death of a friend.  
  
Riley drew a hand through his hair and sighed. "I should have been there last year, should have been there to fight Glory." He brought his gaze up to her, unwavering. "What happened between us, that shouldn't of made me leave, there was a demon that you died fighting, and I wasn't there."  
  
"Who told you that I died?" She asked softly, again trying to drive the conversation to a lighter note. "Maybe Angel and I did do a bit of bonding." He gave a smile, but it was still laced in pain.  
  
Buffy rubbed the back of her neck, and as much as she tried to change her mask, her face stayed solemn. "After you left, again, I broke up with Spike." As his eyes became impossible to read, Buffy kept going, wondering why she was telling him this. "He tried to rape me afterwards- not succeeding." She stammered out quickly at the surprise in his eyes. "Then he left and came back with a soul, he was insane and dying."  
  
Riley looked at her and anything resembling sympathy or love was drained, just a cold stare that she had seen all too many times tonight. "Am I supposed to feel for the vampire?"  
  
"I'm just. . ." She searched for the words helplessly. "Things have been so messed up." Buffy sat back on the bed and put her head in her hands. "Willow never got over her addiction and nearly destroyed the world, I can't handle Dawn anymore, I mean, I love her, I'd die- I died for her, but she's a teenager and I didn't even understand myself when I was a teenager. Xander grew up, Anya grew up, everyone grew up and everyone knows what they're doing, and I'm just so lost." She started to sob and Riley rushed to her, putting his hands around her back and hushing caring words into her ear.  
  
Buffy brought her head up and looked at him, tears running down her face. Without thinking, she brought him into a passionate kiss, and before she could stop it, he had her down on the bed.  
  
A/N Oh god was this was out of character! I mean, it was in character, but it so didn't flow well! I'm beginning to think I should of set this 3/6, because that's how I'm having all the characters act, but Spike needs to have a soul! So just bare with me here people here. Oh, and don't hate me for the B/R, Buffy just needed some care and Riley was there, trust me, if it had been one of our vampires she would of kissed them. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N For everyone who hates me for the B/R scene, let me explain. I was reading over the transcript for the episodes 'As You Were' and 'Into the Woods' and I noticed, Buffy did really love Riley. But she didn't lust after him, there was no passion, it was just true love. Just for the character that the Slayer is, she doesn't notice that and so shuns him away. And again, for all of you who are on the verge of not reading the story any longer, wait. For the plot will take a major twist and there is no way Buffy can or will end up with the army boy. Vampire loving awaits, just keep reading. And god, people really want Buffy interaction with Angel and co. You'll get it this chapter.  
  
The Slayer let her body mold into that of her only human lover and lost herself in the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her neck, and pressed her harder to him. The army boy felt her hands come up under his shirt and fight with it until the fabric tore. Buffy allowed her hands to slide over his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders.  
  
"I'll. Always. Love. You." He stuttered between kisses, and as he grabbed for her, she pulled back. Her eyes burned into his, and all he saw was loss.  
  
"I. . . I can't." The Slayer broke away from the tangle of bodies and stood, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I can't do this again."  
  
Riley stole a glance to wear the remains of his shirt lay limp on the bed. "Buffy?" He brought himself to his feet, still shirtless and walked over to her. "Is everything all right?" The army boy tried to take her into an embrace, but she flinched away.  
  
"I don't love you." She said, bringing tear brimmed eyes to meet him. "Your the rebound guy, and I tried to tell myself that you weren't, that I was over Angel." The Slayer took in a shaky breath, trying to gather her thoughts, but not finding anything more to say. "I never loved you."  
  
Riley looked down, seemingly not ready to meet her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, turning her head away to the right, fighting the tears.  
  
He brought his attention back toward her, waiting for her to look directly at him before starting. "Don't be." Riley took in a breath. "I should of known that you needed a demon."  
  
"I don't. . ." She struggled to speak. "I don't need a demon."  
  
"You just don't need me." Riley shook his head and turned away, crossing his arms across his bare chest.  
  
The Slayer brought her arms limply to her side. "I miss you." She said miserably, and cursed herself.  
  
He didn't turn around or say a word in response. Buffy gave a slow nod that he didn't see, and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike muttered to the ground, watching as the Pepsi can he had just kicked flew off into the night chilled air. "Slayer thinks that because I'm not as prim and proper as her other shags she can't show me off." He arrived to where the aluminum had landed and tapped it with his foot, his eyes reflecting it. "Probably doesn't even remember. . ." The Vampire sighed, and gave a look up, he was at the step of the hotel.  
  
"Bloody hell." He whispered, eyes wandering up the length of the building and back down to the door. "Peaches sure has done well for himself." Slowly, he walked up, letting his hands rest in his pockets once he opened the gate. Hidden beneath the shadows were two figure, one had the other by the scruff of the neck, and was pressing him against the wall. Their voices filtered through the air, one quivering and one whispering threats. Before Spike could pick up on the conversation, the dominator looked back.  
  
"Spike, you made it." Angel commented before he turned his attention back to the prey. With a smooth movement of his arms he snapped it's neck, and it fell to dust as he came back to face Spike. "Good to see you."  
  
"Feeling mutual Peaches." He walked up, shaking his head. "What was that all about?"  
  
Angel stole a glance back to the ashes. "Vampire from the Bloodlust, came here to try to kill us, and instead gave us the address to where they keep home."  
  
He nodded, and joined the older vampire as they walked to the hotel, they moved in silence until they reached the door. Angel looked into Spike's eyes. "So your with Buffy now." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Guess I am."  
  
Angel didn't say anything. "You love her?"  
  
"I got a soul for her." He grinned at the surprised look on his grandsire's face. "Not so special now are we Peaches?"  
  
Angel pushed the door open and strode into the hotel, Spike looked on. "You going to invite me in!" He was answered by silence, and the vampire banged on the hard wood of the door, yelling curses.  
  
"Just because I'm shagging with your ex doesn't mean you can-"  
  
He was cut off as the door opened and Wesley appeared in the empty space. "Spike I presume?" He look tired, eyes heavy with sleep.  
  
The vampire nodded and the old watcher invited him in. He walked into the interior of the hotel, cocking his head up to take in the lobby and high ceilings. "Big." Spike commented, coming to a stop on the stairway. Wesley continued to the desk, and started to read a thick text, seemingly forgetting the vampire.  
  
"Spike?" The voice came from above and he looked up to meet his Slayers eyes, and grinned. She stood on the balcony, hands resting on the railing, Buffy smiled, but it was pained. "You made it here OK?"  
  
"Bloody brilliant of you to kick me out so you could spend some time with Peaches without me." He drawled as she started down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry about that." The apology was weak as she descended the stairs.  
  
He grinned, a failing seductive gesture that only Wesley picked up on. "You could make it up to me."  
  
Before she could open her mouth, Angel stepped out of a back office, a sheet of paper in his hand. He handed it to Wesley, but his eyes were on the other vampire. "Who let you in?"  
  
"I did." The ex watcher commented, looking up, even though the question wasn't directed at him. Angel dropped the subject. "That's the map of the area where the Bloodlust is." he explained, leaning against a pillar.  
  
"We'll hit it tomorrow then." Wesley said definitely, studying the paper. "I'm heading home, night." With a yawn, he packed the paper in the fold of his suitcase and headed toward the door, saying a quick goodbye to Buffy.  
  
As the door shut behind him, silence claimed the room. "Well then." The Slayer said nervously, the presence of both her vampires in the room created a chill. "I'm going to go patrol." As if in unison they turned to her.  
  
"I'll come, up for a bit of ruff and tumble myself." Spike got out before Angel could.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go off alone."  
  
"Your going off where alone?" The voice was Riley's, he jumped down the stairs, only mounting the tensions in the room.  
  
"Patrolling." She avoided his eyes and walked to the weapons rack, slipping a sword out. "Can I borrow this?" The question was to the older vampire.  
  
Angel nodded. "Sure."  
  
She nodded, and hitched it so that she had a better grip. Without waiting for a reply she ran out.  
  
A/N I know this chapter sucks, you don't need to tell me this chapter sucked. The next one will be good though, I promise! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Finally! I got Angel, Riley and Spike all in the same room, alone and drunk. Writing this is great fun.  
  
They watched as Buffy disappeared through the door. The hotel was silent, making Riley shift his weight and glance nervously around at the two vampires. Spike met the gaze, and then quickly drew his eyes toward the floor. He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes tight and reopening them again, as though trying to reassess the situation. Without a word, Angel walked off toward the back office, the other two watching his back.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike stalked over to the desk and sat on it. "Once the Slayer figures out with one us she wants to shag, I'll know which one of you to hate." He pondered what he had said. "Actually, I hate you all already."  
  
Riley shacked his head. "If you hate us so much, why are you here?"  
  
Spike looked at him as though he was crazy. "The Slayer." He said, as though that was answer enough.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" The army boy seethed. "She doesn't love you, she doesn't need you here."  
  
The vampire hopped off the desk and came up to Riley. "Right, like she needs a poor Nancy boy to drag her down?"  
  
Riley punched him the face, fury gleaming in his eyes, Spike reeled a few paces and put a hand to the his lip, withdrawing with blood. With vampire speed, he hit the human in the gut and then swiftly kicked him in the side. Without faltering, Riley took Spike in a head lock.  
  
"Your nothing without her, nothing." He spat. "Just a pathetic excuse of a creature. She may never of loved me, but at least I'm something when she's not around."  
  
The vampire turned game face, and forced the human off with one powerful motion. Riley flew across the lobby, crumpling against one of the pillars. Before he could recover, Spike was over him. "So what if I am nothing, least I love her enough to not have something bleed me stead of being with her." Spike spat.  
  
"And here I thought I had it bad." Angel came out of the back office, drawing both vampire and human's attention. "I was going to drown my sorrows with a drink, but I guess fighting works just as well." In his grasp was a glass with a pale liquid, he took a sip.  
  
Spike morphed back into his human guise. "You got anymore of where that came from mate?" he said, referring to the drink.  
  
"In the back," He nodded, and moved as the other vampire straightened off of Riley and headed toward the office. Angel leaned against the wall, swirling the cup before taking another sip. "You hurt?"  
  
The army boy winced as he tried to stand up. "No, I'm good."  
  
Angel shook his head as Spike appeared in the room, two bottles of liquor in his hand. With an almost skip in his step while he tore off the cork with his teeth, he tossed one to Riley.  
  
"Thanks." He said uncertainly, still on the floor.  
  
Spike shrugged and took a long swallow. "Can't find this kinda stuff in the Summer's house." He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his duster.  
  
"How's is that?" Riley asked, giving up on standing. He had uncorked the bottle and tried a taste. "Living with Buffy?"  
  
"Best time of my life." He said without thinking, and held the bottle lazily in his hand.  
  
The army boy looked up at Angel, still drinking even though it was painfully painted on his face that he disliked the liquid. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Gave Gun and Fred the day off, Connor is probably on the streets now, he'll be back before dawn." Angel gave a small glance toward the window, as though looking for his son, or his Slayer.  
  
"Last time I dropped by, Cordy was prowling with you, you kill her off?" Spike said, the bottle nearly drained.  
  
Angel glanced at him. "She's on vacation."  
  
The three were silent as Angel hitched himself on the desk, where Spike had previously sat, and kept his gaze to his own reality. Occasionally he took a sip and when he finished the last of it, he looked into the cup as though it would magically appear with more. Riley still sat miserably on the floor, his eyes burning into the bottle as he drank. The beating he had received seemed to have worn off, leaving him in an almost average condition, though he showed no sigh of getting up. The other vampire turned the bottle over, a few drops fell out and he grunted as he came up from his lean against the wall. Without bothering for recognition from the others, he went into the other room to hunt for more liqueur.  
  
"Bring me a bottle." Angel called, setting the cup down with more force then he intended.  
  
Riley rolled his head and a small smile graced his lips. "She kissed me." He said, a bit slurred. "She kissed me, and then she said that she didn't need me, that she didn't want me." His gaze was directed to his hands. "She doesn't love me."  
  
"I thought you already knew that?" Angel looked at him, no emotion seeping through his voice, but the envy was painted with bright colors in his eyes.  
  
Riley didn't meet his gaze of the vampire, but to the wall. "I hadn't heard it from her. You know, I made her my world, I made her my life, and I sacrificed myself for her." He gave a harsh laugh and eventually erupted into giggles.  
  
"How strong is this stuff?" Spike had made his way back into the room with vampire grace. He carried in his arms what looked like most of Angels liqueur supply.  
  
"It's Seislenr, some magically enhanced drink I picked up in Germany. Takes a while for your body to get used to the stuff, so the first time gets you really drunk, really fast. " He motioned for Spike to hand him a bottle, and gave a glance toward a drunk Riley. "Course it hits humans harder."  
  
Spike gave a sideways glance at the boy and smiled. He went behind the desk and drew out a chair, setting it in the middle of room and put the rest of the drinks next to Angel, he plopped down in the chairs as he opened the bottle he had kept in his grasp. "How long till I get drunk enough to forget I'm sitting in the same room with her bloody soul mate?"  
  
"Half of that should do the trick." Angel gulped the drink he had just opened.  
  
"I lost my job for her, I lost my friends and my life." Riley started again.  
  
Both vampires looked at him. "Your preaching to the choir. I lost Dru cause of her." Spike set his shoulder back against the brace of the chair and sighed. "Bloody worth it though."  
  
"Kind of lost my soul to the girl." Angel mulled, obviously thinking the other two losses were nothing.  
  
"He wins." Riley slurred, pointing toward the elder vampire.  
  
Spike thought a moment. "I got a soul for her." He said, smiling coyly, looking around for the others to give their input.  
  
"She gave me her undying love." Angel bragged, taking a long drink.  
  
Riley nearly threw his bottle to the floor. His voice was and words were juvenile and almost sounded bratty. "She gave me a sword."  
  
The younger vampire begun to laugh, which turned into a hiccup. "Bleeding hell, she gave me her, she gave me the time of night, she was with me. That's enough." Spike smiled and looked at Angel. "Sorry mate, but I win."  
  
"She killed me." Angel shot back. "She was never able to kill you."  
  
"How does that show that she loves you?!" Riley asked, somewhat incoherent from the slurred speech.  
  
"The human's got a point there Peaches." Spike tapped his head. "I think the Seiswhatever is going to your head."  
  
"Listen to me." Angel said slowly, feeling the liqueur began to overtake his judgment. "The night after I was with her, after her first time, she let Angelus out. She let out the evil that was locked inside me, but she killed me anyway. She was able to look into the eyes of the first person she had ever loved, into my eyes, and still kill me."  
  
Spike's confusion was clearly seen in his eyes. "And that's romantic? No wonder she's not with you anymore."  
  
"It's passion Spikey." Angel smiled, clearly reminiscent in his action and tone of when he and the younger vampire scoured Europe. "The line between love and hate is thin, and they bleed into each other. But the fact that she was able to overcome the blurred emotion, and kill Angelus with only hate in her heart. That's more passion then most people feel in a lifetime."  
  
"So she loved you more when you were evil?" Riley's speech was again barely audible. "Can I have another bottle?"  
  
"He's a lot keener when he's drunk." Spike mused as Angel threw the boy a bottle, which he caught sloppily in his hands. "Your saying she wanted you more when you were Angelus?" He gave a half smile. "Now, we all know she likes a little evil in her man." The vampire said with almost pride edged in his voice. "But to say that she loved you as Angelus is going a bit far."  
  
Angel tried to get a reign on his rationality that was on the risk of being lost to drunkenness as he took another sip. "I said passion, not love."  
  
"Is there a difference?" Riley said, struggling to his feet finally.  
  
"Sure there is." Angel said, thinking. "Love is mixed emotion, where passion is just need."  
  
"I needed her." The army boy walked unsteadily toward the vampire. "I needed her so much that when I wasn't with her I felt like I was dying."  
  
Spike drained the last of the second bottle. "I second that, oh, and Peaches, I'm still not drunk enough."  
  
Angel glared at Spike and then turned his attention toward the floor. "Angelus didn't lover her, I do. Angelus felt that though, felt the love and hated it. He could accept the passion, could thrive on it." He took in a breath. "Buffy felt the passion, felt the hate and the utter absolution of love, but she liked that. She'll never admit it, but a Slayer can't ever, really love."  
  
"To confusing for my tastes." Spike stood from the chair and grabbed another bottle, pushing past Riley on the way. "We fight and fuck, bloody simple."  
  
Riley took another bottle himself and uncorked it, staring at Spike the time through. "But you love her?"  
  
"Yes, I bloody well love her." Spike nearly yelled. "Are you all so blood thick you can't get it? I love the damn Slayer."  
  
"You and Buffy." Angel smiled, pressing the bottle to his lips. "I'll admit, I never expected it."  
  
Riley took a long drink. "Vampires." He sputtered. "Stupid vampires, wasn't for you and your stupid vampirey status I could have her. No more Slaying, no more fucking the undead. Just her, and me, and normality." He looked at both Spike and Angel, then the half empty bottle he was holding. "I think I'm going to be sick." Riley quickly walked across the room, but only made it to the stairs before he threw up, and fainted.  
  
"I never want to see him drunk again." Spike commented, cautiously setting his own drink down.  
  
A/N Oh well, I was going for more humor, but the Angel passion speech was to good to pass up, even if it doesn't make much sense. . . If your confused with anything anyone said, just include it in your review (which your going to leave, right???) and I'll answer it next chapter. The whole Angelus/passion/Buffy thing is something I've been playing with and will be more thoroughly explored in the story. Keeping Riley in voice is hard enough, but doing it while he's drunk is downright impossible, so sorry bout the OOC of our least favorite lover. The plot will be making more headway next chapter, I've just had to set everything up.  
  
Go to under Buffy spin-off idea's there's one called 'Connor' and I thought of it. ::Stands proudly:: It even says 'suggested by Keysuna' so I feel ever so special. Of course, the guy who put it on the site got some of the details wrong. . . but I'll let that slide. 


	7. Chapter 7

There were only a few hours left of night. The Slayer was undecided on where she wanted to spend her time in the dark. If she strayed to far away from the Hyperion, she wasn't sure if she would be able to find her way back. But there weren't any vampires or demons to be seen here. The worst evil she had come across was a thug harassing a young girl, and that had taken all of two minutes to put everything right. Her eyes scanned the sword she held, the flickering lights of the street lamps reflected the silent streets back into her face. It was a nice weapon, but useless if there wasn't anything to fight with. As she mulled this, faint footsteps echoed off the pavement, obviously the someone was trying to be unnoticed. It didn't feel human, but it wasn't a vampire either, and much to careful to be a demon.  
  
"Connor, right?" She turned as the boy stepped into the light. He wore his face with determination and pride. But his eyes betrayed the carefully collected composure and show cased a deep fear that he would probably never admit.  
  
He nodded. "I've never hunted with a Slayer." If that was him asking to patrol with her, Buffy almost didn't pick up on it as he kept staring at her.  
  
"Sure, you can come along." Angel had said the boy was strong 'the male version of a Slayer' as he had so artfully put it. Not that she needed the extra help, but he knew this hunting ground. Buffy turned and heard him follow as they made their down the street and farther past the hotel which loomed darkly behind them.  
  
Buffy held the sword at her side as they walked, and Connor came beside her, eyes ahead. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, not sure how to word the question just then.  
  
"Uh, sure." He said, letting his gaze quickly meet hers.  
  
"Angel said that you were born two years ago, yet your 18. I mean, not that I'm surprised or anything my sister didn't exist until two years ago either." Buffy stuttered out quickly.  
  
"I grew up in a hell dimension." Connor put, again letting his eyes briefly go to the Slayer.  
  
She nodded. "Those are always fun."  
  
"You been?" He asked.  
  
"No, but I was in heaven."  
  
"How was that?" He stopped suddenly at a silent intersection and headed right, Buffy followed, feeling the rise of demonic activity as she walked.  
  
"It was. . . good, but then my friends pulled me out." She let her gaze wander the street, and moved the sword to her other hand, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on her pants.  
  
Connor gripped the stake that had suddenly appeared in his grasp. "Some friends."  
  
Buffy shrugged. They were getting closer to it, the darkness was seeping through the air. "It was OK, I mean they needed me back."  
  
He had gotten ahead of her, and dismissed the conversation as he ran, only to disappear into darkness. The Slayer sighed, and broke into a sprint, tracing his steps. At last she arrived at a small street, bathed in the soft glow of the street side lamps and faint filter of the moon through the clouds. Connor stood tensely, facing three vampires as Buffy came abreast to him and tried to keep confidence in her eyes.  
  
"I'll take the one in the black shirt." Connor said, and before Buffy could stop him, he had run forward.  
  
"Like father like son." The Slayer mumbled, following in his footsteps. The vampires turned at the boys arrival, they had been feasting on the death of a young girl, and her blood still stained their mouths. Connor lunged at the one he had claimed as his own, and brought him down in a tumble. Buffy gripped the sword tighter as she came to greet one who rushed toward her with a beheading. She grinned as the dust dissolved to reveal the face of the third vampire.  
  
"Slayer." He spat, stepping forward to her. "I've been waiting for this." Suddenly she felt a pang in her stomach. Five, maybe six more vampires had made their way into view. Buffy's smile faltered as the demon who stood in front of her bared his fangs. Connor's stake clattered to the ground on newly formed dust. He took in an unsteady breath and flashed his eyes to the Slayer. Before she could move, the vampire was on her, and she struggled with his demon. He was strong, quickly he parried the sword away and she didn't have time to watch it slide away as he threw a punch to her face. She blocked, but a kick snapped her body forward. The attack had come from another vampire who had joined the fight. Buffy side kicked the one in front of her and jabbed, moving into a spinning crescent kick to bring the second vampire down. Instead of making impact though, the demon caught her foot, and sent her falling off balance. She hit the ground, and her eyes rolled up to meet the gameface of a vampire. Buffy quickly switched her body position and kick sweeped his legs, clambering to her feet, she lunged toward the sword, but was pulled back as someone caught the neck of her shit. The Slayer struggled as he brought her in closer to his chest, and drew an arm around her neck in a near choke.  
  
"Shh. . ." He put his free hand to her lips. Frantic eyes scanned the scene in front of her. Connor had melted into the night long ago, and she was alone in the arms of a vampire, meeting the gaze of five demons who were grinning with their fangs opened to the world. "You've been tasted before." The one who held her mused, a cold shiver ran up her spine as his fangs lingered on the flesh of her neck. Buffy closed her eyes tight, and squirmed in his grasp, he drank the fear. "Did you really think you could best us Slayer? We will force the world to it's knees, strip it of it's human plague."  
  
Without thought, she stepped down hard on his foot with the heel of her shoe, and took the brief moment where he loosened his grip to grab onto his wrist and fling him forward onto the crowd of watching demons. He took down three as he flew through the air, the rest advanced on her. She ran toward the sword and picked it, throwing a kick at the first vampire that reached her while she got a better grip on the weapon.  
  
Another was dusted as he ran toward her, only to be impaled by the sword. "Really." She said, twirling the double edged steel in her hand and beheading a female vampire who even in gameface looked like a goddess. "I get a call from my ex-" Buffy used the wall of a broken building to take her into a back flip and landed on the chest a demon. The sword slid easily through his heart and then she was standing on dust. "No, emtwo/em of my exes, just as I get back together with someone who they both hate!" As she talked, the fury welled up, and she forced it into a reverse roundhouse kick which sent another vamp flying. "So here I am, and my first has a son! And the other still loves me even though his wife just died." She walked up to the vampire and buried the sword in his chest. The Slayer turned back toward the remaining vamps. "So really, you guys, no big deal, I've got worse waiting for me back there." They scampered off into the dark, but the one who had nearly bit her stayed, his inhuman eyes on hers.  
  
"I will know the taste of your blood, I will hold your dead body in my hands-"  
  
"Save it." Buffy cut him off and threw the sword in a swift arc, it landed straight at his heart and he fell into dust. "Like I haven't heard it a thousand times." She went to pick up the weapon and looked around. "emI'll taste your blood blah blah blah/em" The Slayer mocked, heading back toward the hotel.  
  
"So much for the boy." She sighed wistfully, turning the street. He had disappeared, no doubt back to The Hyperion. For someone who grew up in a hell dimension, he sure did fright easily. It was still in the depth of night, and Buffy sighed. She could be home, snuggling up with Dawn on the couch or patrolling a place where she knew the ins and outs, it may be the hellmouth, but at least she knew what to expect, more or less.  
  
emNo you wouldn't./em Her mind chided. emYou would be in the arms of Spike./em Buffy shook her head, trying to clear it from a guilt ridden trip and filled the blank spaces of her mind with popular song.  
  
The gate was already thrown open when she stepped into the courtyard. Through the windows she could see Connor standing on the steps, retelling something to the others. Angel stood, his hands clenched, the other soulful vampire looked bored with the speech, and outraged by the message. The army boy seemed just as disturbed, but as though he wasn't up for a fight. The Slayer ran toward the door, pushing it open, wanting to yell at the boy for ditching her in the midst of battle. As she stepped into the hotel, she was greeted by Angel who had her in his arms.  
  
"Hey." She smiled, trying to pull away. "I dusted a few vampires, you can save the hug for when I save the world."  
  
Angel stepped back, a little flushed. "Connor said that you were up against a half dozen or so vampires."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy shrugged and turned her attention toward the boy. "What's with that? Leave me there to fight them all off while you run back home?"  
  
"I. . . I thought we wouldn't be able to handle them, I came back to get help." He looked up to meet the Slayer's hard gaze, and then flashed his eyes back toward the floor. "Sorry." With that he scampered up the steps.  
  
"Bit got us worried there." Spike was next to her suddenly, and she smiled at him.  
  
"You got an apology out of him, that's more then I got when he trapped me under the ocean." Angel commented, ignoring Spike's presence.  
  
The vampire looked at him anyway. "The boy trapped you under the ocean Peaches."  
  
Buffy shook her head as she descended the steps, she made her way to the army boy who sat on the steps and sat beside him. "How drunk did they get you?"  
  
"More then enough." He put his head between his knees, trying to stop the world from spinning.  
  
Buffy blamed the two vampires for Riley's drunkenness, and showed it in her eyes.  
  
"You hurt his feelings Slayer." Spike grinned.  
  
A/N Whatever, OK chapter I guess. I made Buffy fan site (yeah I have no life) if your interested. 


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy had a fitful nights sleep. Blankets tangled between her legs and pillows heaped in mountains that she tore and rebuilt, trying desperately to get comfortable. Tightly, she closed her eyes and sighed, the after affects of the night taking their toll. Vampire didn't run in packs, they were solitary predators of the kill, or at least, that's what she had thought. But as Riley had said, the count of the Bloodlust was a rough count of 500. She had beaten hell gods, mutant science experiments, evil mayors and even Angelus. The one constant between the big bads were the vampires, and now they were becoming to much. Again she rolled over and her thoughts gave into the subject that had been nibbling on her mind for hours.  
  
Connor.  
  
Not only was the boy a miracle child from Angel and Darla, but he had ran a way in the midst of battle. Leaving her alone, to fight off more vampires then she was comfortable fighting all by her lonesome. Giving one last sigh of a loss of sleep, she threw the covers off and stretched. The windows were peeked open enough to allow the last light of the moon to filter in. Unnerved by the unusual silence, she quietly made her way to the door, and creaked it open, peeking out before stepping out into the darkened hall. Shadows played on the rug, dancing to a haunting song of wind that was orchestrated outside. The scene sent chills up her spine as she slowly tiptoed past the nameless doors to the boys room. It seemed ironic that the fear was stronger now then it was when she patrolled on the mist soaked soil of Sunnydale.  
  
She set her hand on the cold surface of the doorknob and took in a breath. Not knowing why she was more nervous over a teenager then confronting a demon. Though in retrospect if he was a spawn of two vampires chances were he was some form of demonic being. . . With one more intake of breath she turned and entered the room.  
  
It was sparse at best, one bed with plain white sheets and stripped pale walls that had never been bothered to be repainted. The rug was dirtied from earth that had tracked in from shoes and the one lone chair sat crooked at the side of an empty desk. Connor lay on top of the covers, headphones quite enough so that she only heard a faint hum in the air. He knew she had entered but still had his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey." She whispered, walking a few more steps.  
  
He peeked opened an eye and lifted one finger to pause the music. Sitting up, he watched her ease in closer toward him. "What?" His voice was edged with apprehension.  
  
"Well," Buffy drew the chair over and placed it so she faced him. "How are you?"  
  
His face was placid of emotion. "Ok."  
  
"When the vampires attacked, why did you run off?" The Slayer was surprised at the bluntness she had said it with. He just stared at her.  
  
"I told you already I'm sorry."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." She pointed out.  
  
The uncomfortable nature of the situation was apparent in the way he moved. "I. . ." The stammer didn't fit with his previous attitude and Buffy was surprised at it. "That vamp, the one that had you, that was the same that killed Sam."  
  
His answer shocked Buffy and took her a moment to process how to respond. "Sam. Riley's wife?"  
  
The boy nodded. "I was with him when it happened, and, it. . . was my fault." His voice seemed to be quivering and Buffy suspected that if he wasn't so proud he would of cried.  
  
"How long ago was that?" She said slowly.  
  
He thought. "A month, maybe a month and half."  
  
Even with all her strength Buffy couldn't reign in her anger. "That bastard." She muttered.  
  
Connor's every flashed at her with a glimmer of interest. "What?"  
  
"His wife passes away a month ago, and yet he still makes a move on me." It took all she had to keep from yelling.  
  
The boy looked amused at her reaction.  
  
"I, I have to go." She stood up, nearly breaking the chair in the process and rushed out the door. Darkness met her as she closed the door, and suddenly she didn't know what to do. Should she storm in on Riley and yell at him for hitting on her while he was still grieving for his wife? Going back to her room and just sleeping it over was no longer an option, so the only place for her to fall was in the embrace of either vampire.  
  
Cautiously she went down the hall, not in any particular direction, just trying to walk off until dawn.  
  
"I thought I heard someone." The voice made her turn. Cloaked beneath the dark was Angel dressed by the shadows.  
  
"Oh, hi." She stammered again, watching as he came closer to her. She hid the sight of relief she desperately wanted to let out.  
  
He was in front of her, and she caught her breath. "What were you talking to Connor about?" His voice was silky.  
  
Slowly, Buffy leaned into his chest and felt his arms come to hold her. "Why he left me tonight."  
  
Angel brushed her back. "Did you get an answer?"  
  
"Yeah." She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Sam had been here?"  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
She looked down. "Connor had fought beside her when she died, one of the vamps I dusted tonight was the one who killed her."  
  
"You should tell Riley that." Angel said, and even though the emotion glazed tone he seemed to always speak with, she could see he was uncomfortable.  
  
"How can I even talk to him now? I made a move on him so soon after he lost his wife." Buffy turned around and rushed a hand through her hair, but didn't move. "He said he loved me, how could he say he loved me?"  
  
Angel took a step forward and spooned against her as his arms went to clasp in front of her chest. The Slayer fell back into his embrace and sighed.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. "I know."  
  
A/N Hey, my writings not half bad in this chapter, cool.  
  
I heard something interesting last week. An American soldier was having an interview with someone and was asked what he missed most about home. His response was Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but his wife was taping every episode for him while he was over seas. 


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy felt the sun stream in through the cracked window, and shut her eyes tighter. She wasn't yet strong enough to face the day which was pounding itself on the concrete below. Tangling the blankets between her calves, she tried to fall back into sleep which had left her moments before. Her attempts weren't going according to plan, and she shoved her head harder into the pillow.  
  
"Pet, the Watcher wants you up." The cool drawl was Spikes and only when prompted by his voice did she notice his presence. "Now." He added, and ambled toward her, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
She moaned. "It's morning."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't work until the sun goes down." Forcing her eyes opened, she sat up and met his gaze.  
  
He smiled at her. "C'mon Slayer, up." As if taking his own advice he got on his feet, and watched as she slowly fell out of bed and yawned.  
  
Without turning toward him she unzipped her pack which was still on the floor and took out a shirt. "Ew." She said, holding it up to him. "Why did I pack this?"  
  
Spike just shook his head in a grin as she begun to dress.  
  
"So where is everyone?" She asked, struggling on a pair of jeans.  
  
The vampire looked up to her from his previous gaze to the sun painted window. "The poof and his bit are on the street, something bout a demon. Soldier boy said he was checking up with one of his commandos, they'll be back for the battle tonight."  
  
Buffy nodded as she slid on a jacket. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Watcher wants us to go with him to pick up some weaponry."  
  
"Right." The Slayer nodded, walking toward the door. "Like a stake wouldn't do the trick, we need to get expensive."  
  
Spike fell into step behind her, following as they reached the shadowed lobby. Wesley stood impatiently in the middle the room, watching as they descended the stairs.  
  
He shook his head. "Some things never change." The ex Watcher met Buffy's gaze. "I was going out to pick up some weaponry Angel asked for, would you like to come along?"  
  
"Sure." The Slayer nodded, and glanced at Spike from behind her. "You coming too?"  
  
"Not like there's anything for me to do here." The vampire shrugged and Buffy heard rather then saw the sigh Wesley let out from his decision.  
  
***  
  
The car ride was long, and Buffy gazed out the window for amusement. She sat in Spikes embrace in the back seat and the pale curiosity at the passing streets suddenly grew to intense interest as she recognized the apartment building up ahead.  
  
"Uh, hey, Wes." She said quickly, straitening up. "Can you drop me off up at this next road?"  
  
The ex Watcher took a sharp left to make the turn, licking his lips out of confusion. "Any particular reason?"  
  
Spike let Buffy position herself out of his arms, but didn't have the energy to try to pull her back in. Sending a quick glance out the stained windows, he saw only normal suburban LA, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"My dad lives here." The Slayer said simply, but it didn't take much to realize the apprehensive tone that eased into the few words.  
  
The vampire didn't bother to speak as he grabbed the blanket he had found earlier, throwing it over his head as he followed Buffy out of the car. He hurried ahead of the Slayer to the safety of the awning.  
  
Wesley rolled down the window of the car and yelled toward the Slayer. "You want me to pick up?"  
  
Buffy looked around as though gathering her perimeters. "Yeah, five- ish OK?"  
  
Wesley glanced at his watch and nodded before driving off.  
  
"Thought your pops was gone." Spike noted as he surveyed the area with blinking eyes.  
  
The Slayer shrugged and took a step toward the door. "Could be for as much as he tries to stay in contact." She stayed in uneasy thought for a moment before noticing Spike's obvious uneasiness about being in the daylight with only pale shadows for protection. "Let's go." Her voice was definite as she stepped through the electric doors, Spike followed, throwing the blanket in the bushes.  
  
They entered the front room of the apartment and Buffy went to the receptionist. The vampire waited with quite impatience until she led him to an elevator. They were the only occupants as the doors closed.  
  
"Did he know I was dead?." Buffy asked quietly, breaking the silent spell that had been cast between the four walls.  
  
Spike buried his hands into the depths of his pockets and sighed. "No, he doesn't."  
  
The Slayer shook her head and sighed, allowing her eyes to fall toward the floor as the elevator climbed up the levels. "Good, it would make this all way more confusing then it has to be."  
  
Neither spoke until the doors opened to reveal a long hall with doors on either side. The Slayer stepped in awkwardly, and Spike noticed that she was more nervous here then in the dark. She turned to the fourth door on the left and knocked quickly, taking large breaths.  
  
"Spike." She whispered as they waited.  
  
"Yes pet." He said, coming closer and grabbing her hand for comfort.  
  
She squeezed his in thanks. "My dad doesn't know I'm the Slayer. . . could you. . ."  
  
"Act human?" He supplied for her. "Whatever you want love."  
  
Just as the Slayer was about to knock again, the door opened. It revealed a women with her honey brown hair pulled back in a bun, but allowed a few strands to frame her face. Her alabaster skin was smooth and matched the white of her shirt. Hazel eyes scanned the two until her lips turned into a soft smile.  
  
"Buffy, it's so good to see you. How are you?"  
  
The Slayer forced a smile and regrettably let go of Spikes grasp. "Hi Shelly, I'm good, thanks. . ." She trailed off trying to regain her composure, but realized that the women's attention had wandered to Spike. "Oh, this is. . ." Buffy said in regards to the vampire and then trailed off. What was Spike? She was compelled to say lover but she didn't feel comfortable saying that to someone she barely knew. He wasn't exactly her boyfriend, or human for that matter. . . so what could she say?  
  
"This is my friend, Spike."  
  
Shelly nodded and finally drew her eyes away from the vampire. "You here to see your father?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. . ." Buffy forced another smile on as Shelly invited them in. The apartment had changed the Slayer noted as she entered with her fingers intertwined with Spikes. Red wallpaper had been traded for blue painted walls which matched well with a new carpet that was laid across wood floor.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go find Hank." Shelly said quickly as she left the hall. Spike was the first to sit on an overstuffed couch, he waited as Buffy confirmed her surroundings before joining him.  
  
Neither spoke, and Spike found it was appropriate time to break the silence. "So I'm just a friend, hey?"  
  
Buffy shot him a emotionless glance and then occupied her eyes with her hands. "Now is really not the time to talk about this Spike."  
  
He knew from her tone that she meant what she had said. "Later then Slayer?"  
  
"Don't call me that." She whispered with a cautious glance to the hallway. "OK, fine, whatever."  
  
Buffy sat against the couch and sighed, trying to clear her suddenly caught throat. The last time she had visited her father was just as her Freshman year had started. It had been an excuse to confront Angel about coming to Sunnydale and not telling her. She had met Shelly on the evening her and her dad had gone to dinner. The women was nice enough, not the same secretary he had first run off with, but cut from the same cloth.  
  
Lost in thought, Buffy failed to realize it as her father walked into the room. She needed a prompt by Spike, a touch on shoulder, to look up. Scrambling to her feet she rushed to Hank to embrace him quickly. He pressed a small kiss into her head and she stepped back carefully when he let go.  
  
"Honey, it's so good to see you." He said with a large smile. "Is Dawn here?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, she couldn't come. . . she had school. I just came down here to visit some friends."  
  
Hank nodded and looked over Buffy to where Spike was now standing. "Hiya." The vampire said in false bravado. He confidently strode up to Hank and shook his hand with a strong grip. Buffy watched him cautiously. "I'm Spike. . . Buffy's friend." He continued with a stolen grin to the Slayer, she glared back. "Lovely girl you have here, really."  
  
"Thank you. . ." Hank said, a bit thrown by Spike. He turned back toward his daughter who was straining to keep a smile on her face. "Why don't we go into the kitchen, I'll have Shelly whip up something."  
  
Buffy cast a glance toward Spike, warning him not speak as they followed her father. It all made her wonder really how much Hank really cared that she was her. He had never called, not once after her mother died and communicated only through child support. The Slayer was surprised to see that Shelly was already hard at work in the kitchen when they entered. Hank lead them to the kitchen table and Spike made it a point to sit next to her, leaving her between him and her father.  
  
The vampire settled his elbows on the table and waited for someone to speak. He could feel the apprehension from Buffy, and the uneasiness was like a stench from her father.  
  
No one was comfortable.  
  
"So Spike, how do you and Buffy know each other?" Shelly broke the silence as she came over with a tray of tea and cookies. She it down and seated herself next to Hank.  
  
"Work, mostly" Buffy answered for him.  
  
Hank nodded as he grabbed for a cup of tea. "And what are you doing these days Buffy?"  
  
Taking a cup herself, she swallowed the hot liquid before speaking. "I'm a counselor at Dawns school."  
  
"Really?" Hank exclaimed. "I'm very impressed Buffy." The Slayer tried to keep from blushing at how pleased her father was.  
  
Spike caught it through.  
  
"So are you a teacher then?" Shelly asked, and it took Spike a moment to realize the question was to him.  
  
"What? Oh, right, yeah, I am." He let his eyes settled on Buffy and she nodded her approval, obviously amused by it all. She dropped her gaze to her cup to hide a smile. It was intricately decorated and she roamed the designs with her eyes.  
  
"Take some tea, won't you Spike?" Shelly said with a large smile plastered on her face. The women was really beginning to aggravate him. "So what subject do you teach?" She continued.  
  
He pulled a course out of the air. "Math." Knowing the Slayer wanted him to please these people, he reached out for a cup. The liquid would do nothing to sate the hunger that was slowly gnawing at his stomach, but it would keep him occupied. Heat met his cold hand as he grasped the cup and he was surprised at the temperature of the tea. Bringing it closer to him, he saw steam rise from his hand and suddenly the warmth turned to blistering pain.  
  
"Oh I used to love that subject!" Shelly exclaimed, oblivious to the unnatural occurrence between the tea cup and Spikes skin. "Do you teach geometry or algebra? My school sent me to the math fair, I won first place!"  
  
Buffy wasn't paying attention to any of this, her gaze still on the cup. She wound her eyes around the curved surface, it seemed to be a religious theme as she noted there were crosses running along the side. It took her a moment to process exactly what that would mean for a vampire.  
  
It was something akin to having his hand lit on fire  
  
Having Shelly babble just mounted Spikes dislike of her and he lost it.  
  
He slid into gameface just as Buffy raised her head to warn him.  
  
Shelly screamed and Hank scrambled out of his chair, pushing Buffy aside. She was to stunned to do anything, realizing that her father was acting on instinct to protect her. It was only after a moment that she regained herself, ready to take control of the situation, when she saw her father had pressed Spike against the wall.  
  
A stake to his heart. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Put it down." Buffy seethed, searching for the strength to intervene between her father and the stake he had pressed against Spikes chest.  
  
There was silence and the only sound was the labored breathing of Hank, which Buffy figured was from adrenaline. Or fear. Out of frustration she fisted her hands tightly, sharp nails pressing into flesh. She was afraid to move, if she pulled the weapon from her fathers hands then she would have to explain everything. Why would save the life of a vampire, what she was doing with one of them in first place, how she knew what they were. . .  
  
How did Hank know what they were?  
  
"He's a vampire." Shelly said, stepping up to Buffy and putting her hand on her shoulder to calm her. Buffy fought down the instinct to shove her away. "I know this is hard to except, but he's a demon, a monster." She caught Spikes eyes as they flickered towered her. They held indecision and fear. He was trying to read in the Slayer's actions exactly what she wanted him to do. Buffy wasn't sure herself.  
  
It took the Slayer a moment to regain her breath enough to answer. "Dad." She said awkwardly, attempting to have some resemblance of authority in her voice. "He's safe. . . I mean, he has a soul, he won't hurt anyone."  
  
"That's a legend." Hank spat, not moving his eyes from Spike. "Vampires can't have souls."  
  
Shelly followed Hanks hard words with a smoother, more calming tone. "What this demon told you was a lie. A vampire who lives in LA pretends to have a soul, says he wants to help us. Nothing changes what he is. A vampire is a monster."  
  
It occurred to Buffy that the vampire they were referring to was Angel.  
  
Throwing away her patience Buffy broke away from Shelly and grabbed the stake from her fathers hand. She kept it in her grasp as she turned toward Hank, trying to keep her fury from glimmering in her eyes. Spike backed away slowly from the father and daughter, careful to also keep a distance from Shelly.  
  
"What are you doing Buffy." It wasn't a question as the fear in Hanks voice didn't permit it to be.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the room. Hank was enclosed between the wall and Buffy and his daughter showed no sign of moving. Her eyes were bright with anger and she wasn't taking them away from Hank.  
  
"C'mon luv. Let's get out of here." Spike nearly whispered, gaze constantly shifting from each person.  
  
Buffy didn't answer.  
  
"Damnit Slayer!" The vampire nearly yelled. "There's no convincing you can do here. Let the two believe what they want but we've got a battle fight."  
  
"Oh my god." Shelly said in a hushed tone before anyone else could utter a word. Her hand came to her mouth as she saw Buffy scowl at Spike. "Your the Slayer."  
  
Buffy drew away from Hank as though she had been shocked and turned to look at Shelly. "How do you know. . ."  
  
"The Slayer?" Hank said, not moving. His eyes suddenly turned from fearful to inquisitive.  
  
"I- I'm not. . . don't think that I could be. . ." She trailed off.  
  
Shelly took a tentative step closer to Buffy. "I've heard about you. . . I mean, the things you've done."  
  
"Such as. . ." Buffy prompted for her as she came nearer toward her. The women had a smile on her lips, as though she had suddenly figured out the answer to a complex riddle.  
  
"You killed the Master." Shelly said, awe in her voice. "And. . . the hellgod, Glory. You defeated her. . . and you died as well." Her voice suddenly dropped low.  
  
The Slayer couldn't bring herself to meet the women's eyes, and so flashed her gaze toward her father. He seemed stunned and at a lost. Buffy couldn't blame him.  
  
"But you died. . . how can you still be here?" Shelly continued. She wanted to reach her hand out to confirm the girl in front of her was real.  
  
Before Buffy spoke she looked at her father. He looked lost and confused, almost afraid again but for different reasons. The Slayer swallowed hard. "Yeah, I died, not like I haven't done that before." A harsh bark of laughter escaped her lips, but it did nothing to ease the tension to distract the eyes from her. "I. . . was brought back, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"It is a big deal." Hank said, finally gaining to courage to speak. "Why didn't you tell me you were the Slayer, or that you had died! You fell off the face of the earth and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Did you even notice?" Buffy shot back. Her father looked down, his one moment stint as a caring parent gone. "You never call, never bother with a postcard or anything. You didn't even come in for moms funeral. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to rise Dawn on my own? And it's not just that, I'm the Slayer god damnit, I can't just live my own life, I've got to make sure everyone is safe enough to live their own!"  
  
The room went silent and the only sound was Buffy's labored breathing. She flickered her eyes toward the clock, it was a quarter to five.  
  
"How do you know about any of this?" She asked finally.  
  
Shelly spoke, her voice the only one that was steady. "My cousin's wife is a Watcher."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Spike looked around awkwardly and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Shelly's eyes flickered toward the vampire and then back toward Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing with a vampire?"  
  
Spike groaned. "We've been over this before pet, I've got a soul. It's all safe for the Slayer to hang out with the big bad. No harm here."  
  
Shelly nodded, but her heart wasn't in it. "How did you manage that? The soul I mean?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike uneasily, but he seemed to have it under control as he flashed her a smile.  
  
"Got it for a girl." He said slyly and the Slayer couldn't keep herself from blushing when his eyes caught hers.  
  
There was silence for a moment but Buffy broke it suddenly. "And we really must be going. Vampires to slay and shopping to do." She grinned broadly and reached for Spikes hand to drag him away, but her attention was distracted by Hank.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked almost sullenly.  
  
Buffy could only bring herself to nod, her throat had become dry.  
  
"Bring her back before we head home." Spike said, tugging the Slayer away toward the door. "But she's right, we must be off."  
  
Shelly waved goodbye, her lips curled in.  
  
Spike was the first to leave, and he held the door open for Buffy but she stopped as Hank called for her.  
  
"Can I speak with you before you leave?" He looked determined. The Slayer nodded to Spike to close the door and wait outside, and her father asked Shelly to leave them in privacy.  
  
Father and daughter stood along in silence, and Buffy forced herself to wait for him to start.  
  
"So your the Slayer." He said as though he was repeating a statement.  
  
She only nodded.  
  
Hank sighed and shook his head. "You should have told me."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, her muscles beginning to tense though she couldn't place the exact reason.  
  
He looked up at her and held a gaze she remembered from when he used to scold as a child. It took all her self control to keep from cringing. "Because I'm your father."  
  
She couldn't grasp for the right words. Father? How could he inaugurate himself to that position without even speaking to her for years? Giles had been her father, had taught her to overcome the demons of both the night and for herself. She stood silent.  
  
"Buffy." He started again after a drawn out pause. "Look at what your doing with your life."  
  
"What?"  
  
His face was one of disbelief. As though he expected her to know herself. "Leaving the hellmouth unguarded, letting your social life became the priority over your calling, sleeping with a vampire!" He spoke as though they were questions and yet the tension in the room rose with each syllable.  
  
Buffy was shocked at his accusations. She barely stopped to acknowledge that he knew about the hellmouth or that she was sleeping with Spike. Her face hardened. "Good bye dad." She said in a hallow voice and turned around, not wanting to see his expression as she opened the door and closed it tight behind her.  
  
"That went well." The vampire said after she emerged into the hallway.  
  
Buffy only looked at him.  
  
"Pet, you can't expect your father-" He started but stopped quickly when her eyes grew bright. "What is it Buffy?" His voice dropped to a solid tone.  
  
She shrugged her gaze away from him and a half smile crossed her lips. "It's nothing." She sniffed and started down the hallway. Spike stood still for a moment and then had to catch up with her.  
  
"Haven't been around you this long Summers without knowing that's a something." He grabbed her arm but she pulled it out of his grasp in a solid, forceful gesture.  
  
She stopped and looked at him so an icy emerald gaze met his. "I said I'm fine."  
  
"Don't believe ya luv." He smirked and her eyes softened before she fell into his embrace. She leaned against him for support as his strong arms held her together. There was silence and he knew better then to expect his Slayer to shed her pride and cry in his arms.  
  
She took in a shaky breath. Truth be told, she wasn't sure why she was falling apart in the middle of an apartment building. The encounter with her father had left her with a painful wound that she couldn't find on her body, and because of that she was sure it would leave a scar. Hank knew about the true darkness that the night held, that resided inside her. The knowledge left a knot in her throat.  
  
A soft kiss was placed on her head and she looked up to meet Spikes pure cerulean gaze.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, snuggling back into the fold of his duster and smelling the faint scent of alcohol and pigs blood.  
  
And so he held her, and she couldn't leave him for anything. Not the hand of Riley that could take her into the light or the embrace of Angel who knew her with a deeper knowledge then her own.  
  
It wasn't love that kept her clinging to him, for she had the love of others. It wasn't the way he spoke or how he fought beside her.  
  
He had brought her back to life, had restarted her senses with teasing hands and perverse mummers in her ear. But it was more then that. He would never leave her, never betray her trust and run to a new city. . . a new country.  
  
Buffy was used to abandonment, her father both during the divorce and just now, Angel walking off into the smoke, the helicopter that took Riley away.  
  
She was accustom to it, but Spike would stay. He would hold her until the earth feel apart beneath their feet and the sky rained down in fire. Love had nothing to do with what she felt for Spike just now, but she knew he wouldn't leave her, and that's all that mattered.  
  
A/N Well, I hope you all liked the chapter ( I sure as hell am not happy with how it came out, but make up your own mind and I'd love to hear your opinion) I know this is extremely Spuffy like, but I'm just setting up the stage here. 


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy looked over the sword in her lap, it caught that last rays of the suns dying light and reflected it back into her eyes. The steel was expensive and the blade sharp, Giles would have been fascinated by it.  
  
It was like Angel to only get the best.  
  
Spike watched her examine the weapon with a trained eye as he mentally prepared himself for the fight ahead. Wesley was taking them directly to the battle sight and with darkness as their stage they would strike.  
  
He snaked an arm around Buffy and drew her closer to him. She bended her head back to him and flashed a soft smile before settling into his embrace. The sword lay in her lap and he combed his fingers through her golden locks.  
  
Wesley glanced at the two in the rear view mirror, frowning. He had studied William the Bloody as a preparation for becoming a Watcher and knew the history of the vampire. Seeing the same Slayer who had so many years ago opened a vein for Angel now curl into the embrace of his childe seemed ironic in his eyes.  
  
"How's Rupert doing?" He asked casually.  
  
As though catching herself Buffy straightened from Spikes embrace and sat independently from his arms. "Back in England."  
  
"And the others?" He questions as though he had bothered to think of them since leaving Sunnydale.  
  
"They're OK." Her answer is simple, because they both know the whole story would take longer then this ten minute car ride.  
  
~~~  
  
Connor distracted himself with the coming night, watching as the stars begun to dapple the darkening sky. Riley stood beside him, but his thoughts distracted him. They stood silently outside a small market at the edge of downtown LA. Gunn and Angel had left to scout out for any members of the Bloodlust that could be spying on them. Their strategy was in surprise.  
  
Riley constantly shifted his position and Connor would have assumed it was because of the up coming battle if it wasn't Buffy who was on her way right now.  
  
He had to wonder what the obsession with this girl was.  
  
Rarely his father would talk of her with sorrow and longing in his voice. That tone was only reserved for one other person.  
  
Cordelia.  
  
It was only when Angel explained to him what a Slayer was that Conner learned of Buffy. A girl who is gifted with supernatural strength, chosen to kill the demons and vampires that plague the world. The girl that his father fell in love with. He was given a deluded version of the story, but he grasped the important aspects. Like how Angel lost his soul to her on their single night of passion.  
  
The irony of the situation nearly made him laugh. The Slayer falling in love with a vampire, even one that has a soul is a cruel twist of fate. Connor hadn't given much thought to the girls past that however. His father had always had terrible luck with love. His mother for one, which was a tragedy in of itself. And Cordelia who had transcended past mortality.  
  
But when he saw the Slayer in the lobby he knew there was something special about the girl. His father had never told him how pretty she was - although Connor preferred the more untamed beauty of Faith – Buffy had an inner elegance and power to her he had never seen in anyone else. Maybe that was why everyman in the house seemed to falling over themselves for her.  
  
It was pathetic really. He had never considered that his father would resort to such behavior to win over a girl. But that was nothing to the way the other two men were behaving. The other vampire, Spike, seemed oblivious to a world outside of Buffy, though his snide remarks proved amusing. Riley was different story all together. When his wife had died he had retreated into a state of mourning, only coming out of his room after night had fallen. He sometimes came back bloodied and hurt, but no one had the heart to tell him this meaningless slaughter of demons would accomplish nothing. Fred would simply bandage his wounds and once his body had half way healed he would go back on the streets.  
  
In the previous weeks he had gotten better. He would go outside during the day and join them for dinner. At times he even smiled.  
  
But when Buffy had stepped into the hotel his attitude had spun completely around. Suddenly he was laughing and life returned to his eyes. Gunn and Fred would have been astonished if they had decided to stick around for all the festivities and Angel was too preoccupied with the Slayer to notice a change in Riley.  
  
A car slowed to a stop and disturbed Connor from his thoughts. He picked up the battle axe he had laid on the ground and made his way over to Wesley who had just exited the car. Buffy and Spike came out the other side and Riley quickly walked over to the Slayer, ignoring the vampire who stood next her. Connor was to far away to hear the exchange but Buffy seemed to wave him off and ask Wesley where Angel was.  
  
"He'll be back soon." Connor replied for the Watcher, hitching the axe on his shoulder.  
  
Buffy nodded to him, but her mind was elsewhere as though she was considering something of greater importance.  
  
"So we going to get to the killing soon or what?" Spike asked impatiently at the Slayer's side.  
  
Connor ignored the vampire and caught the familiar sense of his father's presence before he came into sight with Gunn. Both of them were fitted for battle with weapons in sight and hidden discreetly.  
  
Angel tossed an irritated glance at his wayward child as he walked up. "Buffy." He said gruffly in greeting. "This is Gunn."  
  
"Hey." Gunn nodded toward the Slayer who smiled back.  
  
An awkward silence hung and Wesley broke it momentarily to ask where Fred was. Gunn simply answered that she wasn't feeling well, but wished them best of luck.  
  
"So let's go kick some vampire ass." He said a little too energetically at the solemn group before him.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, who shrugged and started across the street. The other's followed in an unorganized line toward the entrance to the sewers and to the Bloodlust. 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Notes: Chapter dedication to Phoenixmoon, happy Birthday!  
  
~~~  
  
The battle had been chaos the minute it started. From what Buffy could make out in the darkness, a dozen or so vampires circled them when they stumbled into the Bloodlust's layer. Demonic golden eyes watched them hungrily and low growls escaped some of the more impatient ones.  
  
It didn't look to be a pretty battle and was only made worse when five vampires broke through the ring of predators to confront the intruders. This group looked different then the rest. They retained their human facade and red sashes were strung across their chest.  
  
She didn't need Wesley's whispered explanation to realize they were the leaders.  
  
Just as Buffy was beginning to itch with the silence, light flooded through to show they were in a damp and stone cobbled room. One of the five vampires stepped toward Angel, a twisted smile on his face. He couldn't have been more then 16 when turned, but his eyes showed eons of experience behind his youthful gaze. Beside her Spike took in a sharp intake of unneeded breath and she glanced over to see his face contorted in anger.  
  
"Angelus." The vampire nodded in recognition.  
  
"Peter." Angel growled and Buffy noticed his grip tighten on his sword. "Should have known you were behind this."  
  
Peter's wry smile turned into a large grin and he chuckled lightly. "There once was a time when you would have been the one." He said softly, and looked to continue when his attention was caught by Spike.  
  
The peroxide vampire growled at Peter's gaze and Buffy suddenly realized that Angel wasn't the only one here who was familiar with this demon.  
  
Peter sidestepped by Angel to come closer toward Spike, his eyes caught in rapt attention by the blue gaze of the other vampire. "Is that really you William?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Buffy kept a careful eye on the mass of vampires that ringed them but her attention was caught by Peter. His obvious past with both Angel and Spike could only spell out trouble.  
  
"Expect me to be dust now mate?" Spike asked Peter rhetorically, a half smile on his lips.  
  
Peter seemed amused at Spike answer. "From the rumors my sire, I half expected it."  
  
Buffy shot an accusing look toward the vampires, but went unnoticed. She had half a mind to ask if what Peter had said was true. Never had Spike mentioned turning anyone, it had always seemed to her he had never been interested in the practice. She knew better then to say anything through and let out an unsettled sigh.  
  
It was enough to catch Peter's attention and his eyes lit up on her. "So this is the Slayer I have heard so much about." He bowed his head in mock awe. "It'll be an honor to kill you."  
  
Before Buffy could ready a weapon or harsh word in defense she saw Peter crumple in front of her. Spike had hit him from behind, face lit up in anger.  
  
The Slayer looked up to his cold gaze and tried to find some understanding in them but found nothing but hatred. She glanced up to see the other four vampires motion for the rest from attacking. Already Peter had regained himself and struggled to his feet, his attention back on Spike.  
  
"So it's true." He said anger in his voice. "My sire and the Slayer." Shaking his head in regret he glanced toward Buffy. "I take it the mutterings about a soul are truth as well."  
  
Spike didn't answer and Peter didn't continue. There was silence.  
  
After a few long moments stretched out Angel growled. "Enough of this." He launched at Peter and battle begun.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He was gone.  
  
The majority of the demons had run off into the sewers and those that hadn't were dust on the ground.  
  
Connor, Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Buffy looked at each other with ragged breath. No one had the courage to say that Spike had disappeared, they all knew. So they made climbed back out of sewers without conversation.  
  
Back at the Hyperion Angel dabbed alcohol on a gash on Buffy's arm. She winced at the sharp pain. His face was completely placid, had been since the end of the battle.  
  
"Who's Peter?" Buffy finally asked as Angel dressed her wound with deft hands.  
  
He glanced up at her and then shook his head. "A vampire."  
  
She waited until he returned his gaze back toward her. "Angel, really. I need to know what's going on." Her voice was pleading.  
  
He checked the bandage on her arm and sighed. "He's Spikes childe."  
  
"Is he dangerous?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Extremely." Angel told her, regret in his voice. "Spike was the one to turn him, but we both screwed with the guy."  
  
"What do you think he's doing with Spike?" Buffy asked quietly, her eyes to the ground.  
  
Angel bit his lower lip. "Can't say, but we'll find out soon enough." 


	13. Chapter 13

Spike blinked wearily as he returned to reality. He lay on his back, wrists held above him by a chain that connected to a stone wall. Sunlight shafted in through a crack in the ceiling above but thankfully the poisonous rays fell far from him. Moaning, he struggled to sit up and gasped in pain. Recovering in large, unnecessary breaths he waited for the pain to subside and begun to examine himself for wounds.  
  
Either his shirt had been lost in battle or stripped from him later because he lay in only his faded Levi's. Cuts and bruises decorated his body and his left arm hung limply from its socket. It would heal in a few days, but in the mean time he was sorely lacking the strength to escape from this prison.  
  
And that lead him to ponder exactly what was going on.  
  
The first thing that crossed his mind was Buffy's battle hard gaze at the beginning of the fight. For a moment he franticly tried to recall if the Slayer had made it out of the battle alive. His thoughts were assuaged however when he remembered the vampires of the Bloodlust were fledglings for the most part; new to their demon they stood no chance against a Slayer.  
  
While Angel and his gang were preoccupied with the battle Spike had caught sight of Peter retreating into the recesses of the sewers. Acting on impulse he cut his way though a group of vampires and followed his wayward childe into the heart of the darkness.  
  
His memories closed into black after that.  
  
Testing the chains with a pull he sighed at their strength. Peter had learned from the best, it wasn't likely he would make a trivial mistake and tie Spike with weak bounds.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and expelled a brief sigh. She sat on the edge of her bed in solitude, trying to order the events in her mind. For nearly an hour Angel had filled her in on Peters past, and she had listened, keeping back the questions that nagged in the back of her mind.  
  
Spike had turned Peter a month or so after his rebirth. Angelus had bullied him into it after they had gotten drunk on blood and booze. They had followed a young man home and subjected him to various forms of torture – which Angel had quickly skimmed over – They then dragged him back to their lair.  
  
Peter had just recently had a daughter, Juliet, and lived with a loving wife in a comfortable home. Spike and Angelus had directed a newly risen Peter to the cradle of his young child that next night. Instead off draining the crying infant dry however he turned to the two elder vampires and admitted that he couldn't.  
  
Having no sympathy Angelus told Peter that if he couldn't kill off his ties to humanity, it would be humanity that killed him.  
  
To prove his worth, Peter went into the next room and fed off of his wife under the watching gaze of Angelus and Spike.  
  
Angelus took Peter under his wing then. Teaching the boy everything he knew about torture and pain. Some was by example, but most through experience. Through it all though, Peter had come crawling back for more. He had blessed the ground Angelus walked on, and Angelus had stepped on Peters wounded body in thanks.  
  
Buffy wasn't given an exact setting, because to vampires, time really has no meaning, but after a while under Angelus's instruction Peter was led back to his daughter by Spike. According to Angel, Angelus hadn't had any idea of this occurrence.  
  
Spike had convinced Peter to drink from his daughter but once the deed was done the younger vampire fled in horror at his actions. Angelus had taken out his anger on Spike for the loss of the childe.  
  
"He was good." Angel had told her. "Just had to break down that last barrier of humanity within him and he would have been great. Greater then me even."  
  
Angel had sighed after a moment of silence. "He was cool, calculated and smart. Knew what would hurt a body the most. It was art to him."  
  
"It was art to you too." Buffy had pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." Angel's eyes flashed away from her. "But it was more to him."  
  
She hadn't wanted to know the answer, but had to ask. "How so?"  
  
"It was like he knew what would hurt someone the most. I could drive someone to a slow suicide after months of careful planning. By watching and choosing exactly what meant the most and then killing that off." Angel struggled in a breath. "He- he could drive that person to do the killing for him. Was able to just look into their eyes and see exactly what was needed to make them break."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything, waiting for Angel to finish and finally he met her gaze with quivering eyes.  
  
"In the end his victims would beg for death. Could even convince them to accept his blood if he wanted. You see, I played on a person's fears, Peter toyed with their desires."  
  
~~~  
  
Spike awoke to the sound of metal scraping against stone as the door to his cell was pushed open. Blinking tiredly he barely made out Peter's figure as he collected himself enough to sit up against the wall.  
  
"What in the bleeding hell do you want?" He managed to choke out, his throat dry and crying for liquid. His veins screamed for blood and he cursed himself for not feeding before the battle. In this state even water would ease the pain.  
  
Peter knelt down and settled on his heels, watching Spike with a concerned face. "It's been far too long William." He whispered. "I still have yet to return that in which you gave me so long ago."  
  
Spike was beginning to regain himself and watched his childe with perplexing eyes.  
  
Suddenly Peter's face broadened into a grin and he straightened up to his full height. "You brought me to Juliet after she had grown into the soft innocence of childhood. You convinced me to feed from her, to drain her until those beautiful green eyes that spoke of life, dried into death."  
  
Spike rolled his gaze upwards to Peter. "This a revenge thing then mate? Come to pay me back for getting you to kill your girl?"  
  
"This is a thank you." Peter corrected him simply. "Angelus taught me the finer points of the kill, crafted me into a hunter and predator. But it was you that broke me of my humanity. Showed me that death is ultimate, unforgiving."  
  
"If I remember right." Spike managed to cough out hoarsely. "You spent more time under Angelus's thumb and whip then my teaching. You were always Angelus's childe."  
  
"Ah, but you miss the point." Peter seemed to adopt a caring tone. "Juliet was what kept me from being a demon. It was you who freed me from that bound to humanity, you who showed me true darkness."  
  
It took Spike a moment to find his voice. "You ran, blood dripping from your fangs, dead child in your hands. Just took off and don't think I couldn't smell the fear on you from what you had done." The words were spiteful, but Spike didn't care. It had been a selfish act when he got Peter to kill his daughter. Both his childe and his women were becoming property of Angelus and he wasn't about to risk his neck over Dru considering she was as much owned by his grandsire as himself, but Peter was his by blood and he felt justified in what he had done.  
  
All he had wanted was for Peter to take the life of his daughter and fully embrace his demon. He had wanted Peter to recognize him as his Sire because Angelus had no right stepping into that role. But Peter had run off and Spike had realized that his childe wasn't half as strong as he had expected.  
  
But now as he lay under the mercy of his smile, generations later, Spike knew that he was finally getting the praise he deserved from his childe.  
  
And it sickened him.  
  
"It took me a while to realize that Juliet was the reason for my weakness. But once I killed her, I killed the weakness in me." Peter seemed pleased with himself as he gloated. "I tried to find you again, but by then Angelus had regained his soul and you and Dru were in to many places at once to find."  
  
"So you went to Africa." Spike added for him. When or how he had come across that information he couldn't remember, but it had always been something he had known.  
  
"Yes." Peter said carefully. "I continued to hone the talents your grandsire had taught me and before long those who didn't know better would mistake me for Angelus. But I don't owe all my credit to just him, it was you that made me a true demon, that taught me that murder without reason was sometimes the sweetest of all."  
  
"Bloody wonderful for ya." Spike muttered sarcastically. "But all of that is in the past, things change, even demons. Me especially."  
  
Peter nodded solemnly. "I know, your soul." He sighed. "You freed me from the taint of humanity, opened me to darkness. You brought out my demon and I will do the same for you."  
  
In Spikes dazed mind it took him a moment to fully comprehend the logic behind Peter's statement.  
  
He was going to rob him of his soul. 


End file.
